Cane molasses, a by-product from the manufacture of sugar (sucrose), is widely used in connection with animal feeds. The cane molasses is much relished by livestock and thereby adds to feed palpability even when feedstuffs not highly favored are used. In addition, the cane molasses acts as a binder for the feed, prevents dusting, serves as an economical and convenient source of carbohydrates, is an excellent source of the niacin and pantothenic acid needed for metabolism and growth in some animals that do not manufacture them, and also has a mild laxative effect that is beneficial when other feeds are constipating. The cane molasses is often applied as a coating, by spraying as a liquid solution, to the feed to improve the appearance of the product. However, when cane molasses is applied by itself to the feed, it gives a dark brown spotted appearance and also causes the feed to clump together and harden, which can make handling of the feed difficult. Fats, which are desirable for animal nutrition as a concentrated source of energy and as an aid in the adsorption of vitamin A and carotene, improve the free-flow characteristics of the feed, but also reduce feed retention/tackiness and do not eliminate the spottiness of the feed. (Fat addition actually increases the spottiness.)
An object of this invention is to further improve the appearance and free-flow characteristics of the feed while at the same time improving the retention tackiness, sheen, coating uniformity and color characteristics of the feed. A particular feature of this invention is that the feed to which the coating composition of the invention is applied acquires a uniform golden brown color instead of a spotted dark brown color.